


亲吻

by Keyan2814



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Happy Birthday!, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyan2814/pseuds/Keyan2814
Summary: 祝大少生日快乐！！！搞一个小甜饼诶嘿* 警告：没有逻辑，没有文笔，只有亲亲。





	亲吻

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大少生日快乐！！！搞一个小甜饼诶嘿
> 
>  
> 
> * 警告：没有逻辑，没有文笔，只有亲亲。

1.

 

少年柔软又炽热的唇轻轻触碰他的脸颊，只是一瞬间，就飞快从他身后边跑边跳地离开了。

 

布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德为迪克庆祝生日已经进行到了尾声，二代罗宾用刚向蝙蝠侠学来的潜行技巧窜到了沙发后，捂住了初代罗宾的双眼，在他耳边极小声地说出“生日快乐，格雷森”，随之而来的是一个轻到让人怀疑是否真的存在过的亲吻。

迪克摸着自己被杰森亲吻过的地方转过头，那个充满活力与激情的少年早就蹦跶没影儿了，只有仿佛还残留的温度在告诉他，他刚才确确实实收到了来自这位名义上算作自己弟弟的生日祝福。

作为回礼，迪克趁着杰森睡着的时候溜到了他的床边，在杰森脸上对应的位置报以一个轻柔的吻。少年睡得香甜，呼吸平稳，这个吻带来的痒意也不过是让他伸手挠了挠自己的脸颊。

“谢谢你，小翅膀。”迪克用几乎只有自己听得到的声音说，杰森像是正在做着甜美的梦，耳根红红的，充满了少年稚气的脸上隐约浮现了状若回答的笑容。

迪克忍住了一股莫名而来的伸手去整理对方胡乱翘起的头发的冲动，转身离开了房间。

 

 

2.

 

迪克再次亲吻杰森的时候，对方还戴着那个不知道能不能闷死人的红色头罩。

 

哥谭的雨季仿佛从未间断过。在迪克的记忆里，自打对方重新出现在哥谭并被他知晓了真实身份后，不论是在小巷，仓库，或是他发现的杰森的某处安全屋的窗台外，他与杰森之间的每一次追逐、不欢而散，雨和雷声都不曾缺席。

而这一次他跟着对方跑到了天台上。实在是太冷了，风卷着雨水拍在他身上，尽管他小时候能够在每一个阴冷的夜晚穿着露手臂露大腿的罗宾制服跟着蝙蝠侠在哥谭的楼宇之间晃荡，但今天的冷风冷雨像冰锥子透过他的衣服扎进他的骨头缝里，冻得他没法停下这来自生理的颤抖。

这样的寒冷让他有些怀念起曾经和别人相拥陷在韦恩家沙发里的温暖。而现在，这个“别人”逃避他很长一段时间后，正站在他的面前，顶着一个让人读不出任何情感的该死的头罩。

是的，如果说曾经他还能透过还是罗宾的杰森的面具和或是上扬或是下垂的嘴唇来判断对方真实喜恶的话，那此时与此前每一次的杰森都把自己包得严严实实，就算是对方开口说话，经过那个头罩的隔绝也是沉闷得听不出什么情绪。

他几乎可以说对对方一无所知，相反，某些时候他就跟完全裸露在对方面前没有什么区别。

想到这里，迪克扯下了自己脸上的面具捏在手里，原本汇集在他紧皱眉头的雨水没了遮挡，径直向下模糊了他的视线。

或许是迪克满脸湿润，眼眶还因为雨水浸透而敏感发红的样子难得一见，杰森动摇了，有些不受控制地向前迈了半步，察觉到不对劲之后又停了下来。但那双蒙着水雾的蓝色眼睛让他没法移开视线转身离去。

**这跟格雷森没有关系，人就算是碰到路边淋着雨瑟缩在破纸箱里看着你的可怜小猫也会心生恻隐。** 杰森安慰自己。

迪克靠近杰森，在模糊中尝试着去辨认杰森头罩上某块大概能够算作是“嘴”的地方，将自己的唇贴了上去。

“格雷森，为什么你总是那么愚蠢？”声音从迪克亲吻的位置传出，他冰冷的嘴唇却好像在本该更加冰冷的头罩上感觉到了一丝熟悉的温度。

杰森拉开了与迪克的距离，取下了自己的头罩丢到了旁边的角落里，用他最后保留的那份热量覆上迪克颤抖着的冰凉唇瓣。

恶劣的天气没有要好转起来的意思，但这也并不影响人由内而外的体温升高，颤抖在裹挟着雨水的亲吻之中平息下来。

 

他们头一次在成年后或是复生后体会到了感冒发烧的感觉，一人头顶一个冰袋一起窝在一床足以包裹住他们两人的被子里，看着对方的蠢样发笑。

没能降下来的不止是他们的体温，还有室内越发火热的气氛，互相传染已经不在考虑范围内了，对方的热量是十足的吸引，热气喷吐在鼻尖和脸上，最终糅合到了一起。

冰袋从头顶滚落到了床边。

 

 

3.

 

软绵绵的床铺和窗外淅沥的雨相加起来，就算是超级英雄也会有那么一些想要和爱人肌肤相贴，心甘情愿地落在名为被子的怪兽嘴里。

为了某种莫名的仪式感，杰森和迪克跑到了一个只有杰森才知道的、基本用途只是睡个好觉的安全屋。

他俩抱着被子缩在一起，偶尔转移目光关注一眼墙上挂钟的指针走动。

秒针还剩最后半圈就到达终点，杰森向着迪克的方向侧过头，颤动的睫毛扫在他的唇边，他干脆压住了这份骚扰的源头——吻上迪克的眼睑。

杰森在心里默算着剩余的时间，翻身用双手捧住了迪克的脸，在迪克懒散地将手搭在他肩上的同时与对方额头紧贴。

“生日快乐，迪基鸟。我是今天的第一名。”

他们双额相抵，鼻尖和鼻尖相互蹭到一起，最后杰森亲吻了迪克微张着像是早就在等待着他的嘴唇，迪克收拢双臂回应给他一个紧密的拥抱。

 

“我突然想问你一个问题。”迪克半裸着在床上盘着腿，以膝盖作为支撑托腮歪头看向杰森。

杰森盯着迪克没来由的带着几分认真几分好奇和剩下那么一点看起来像是使坏的表情，顿时戒备起来，“最好别是什么奇怪的问题。”

“放轻松，小翅膀，不会是你想的那些。”迪克回忆着，眼神飘到了别处，但也没有花费过多时间。他把目光转移回杰森脸上，伸出另一只手的手指，轻且迅速地向杰森的脸颊点了过去，“你还记不记得你第一次祝我生日快乐的那天晚上梦到了什么？”

眼看着迪克好像打算多戳几次，杰森捏住了他作恶的手腕，将他的手掌安置在自己的手心，以免对方继续乱来，“我没有印象，听起来这更像是你想象出来的。”

迪克的手指顺势钻进杰森指尖的缝隙与他十指相扣，余光瞥到了他渐渐开始发红的耳根，“你是说哪一部分是我想象出来的？你做了梦，还是别的？”

但杰森并没有丝毫的不自在或是其他什么异常反应，迎着迪克的目光与他对视，“没有庆祝生日，也没有做梦，更没有与此有关的更多东西。”

“真让人伤心，”迪克装作可惜的样子叹了口气，“我还想知道你是不是从小时候就喜欢我了呢。”

“你再这样下去我会觉得你要么是有妄想症，要么是自恋过度。”杰森露出了“并不是很想理你”的表情。

“那现在我们讲一点可以百分之百确定不是妄想也不是自恋的话。”迪克试图凑近在此之前他关注着的位置——杰森的耳朵，对方却先他一步直接拦截住了他正打算说点什么的嘴。

但杰森没有停留太久，他不能把自己的话一并拦截了。他看着迪克面带疑惑的脸：“我知道你要说什么。你的生日，我先说。”

迪克眨了眨眼：“请。”

“我爱你，D。”

“我也爱你，J……”

他们说着，距离逐渐缩得更短，迪克最后的一个音节被淹没在杰森的口中。

 

 

4.

 

**老实说，我刚刚是在撒谎。**

**虽然不是全部，但我仍然记得一些事情。**

**比如说这一件。**

**这个蠢鸟到现在还不知道，我在那个时候根本没有睡着。**

**在他转身离开后，我眯着眼看到了他轻快的小碎步。**

**他不用知道这个，**

**这不重要。**

**重要的是，生日快乐。**

**Author's Note:**

> 我发现我真的很喜欢扒桶哥的桶


End file.
